The present invention relates to an electrostatic ink jet recorder and more particularly to a mechanism for absorbing ink feed pressure inside a head included in an electrostatic ink jet recorder.
In an electrostatic ink jet recorder, a head and an ink reservoir or tank have been heretofore been improved in various ways in order to prevent ink from leaking from the head or to absorb pressure variation ascribable to the movement of the head. Electrostatic ink jet recorders with such improvements are taught in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 61-112648 and 7-81082 by way of example. However, the recorder disclosed in Laid-Open Publication No. 61-112648 has a problem that delicate changes in pressure within a head and ascribable to the movement of the head cannot be effectively absorbed. The recorder proposed in Laid-Open Publication No. 7-81082 has a problem that bubbles are introduced in an ink reservoir during the circulation of ink, in addition to the problem of Laid-Open Publication No. 61-112648.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 7-76094, 7-76105, and 7-81084.